Storm
Storm is a superheroine published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Giant-Size X-Men #1 (May 1975), she is an mutant with the ability to control the weather and the atmosphere around her. A member of the X-Men, Storm is considered by some to be one of the most powerful characters and one of the leading female superheroes in Marvel's publishing. Added in version 4.3 of the mod, her costume can be crafted and worn by the player, granting them access to her powers and abilities. Backstory Storm's true identity is Ororo Munroe, the daughter of a Kenyan princess N'Dare and American photographer David Munroe. Due to her heritage from a long line of priestesses and witches, she was born with unusual silver hair, blue eyes and a connection to mysticism. Although born in Harlem, her family moved to Cairo to distance themselves from growing tensions in the area. At the age of six, Ororo's parents were killed in an attack on the city when they were buried by falling debris. Also caught underneath but surviving, she was left with severe claustrophobia and penniless. Taken under the wing by the crime-lord Achmed el-Gibar, Ororo became a prolific thief and pickpocket. As a teenager, she left the city to travel Africa, visiting many places including Wakanda. Whilst staying in the Serengeti region of the continent, Ororo began developing her mutant powers to control the weather. She also met the witch-priestess Ainet, who gave her shelter within her tribe and helped learn about her powers. After using them to help the tribe survive a famine, Ororo indirectly caused a major drought through the region, leading her to understand the natural order and how her actions could affect others. After fully mastering her powers, Ororo began using them to help the impoverish of Africa. She became well known around the Serengeti and was worshiped as a goddess. Eventually, she was approached by Professor Charles Xavier, who offered her a position on the X-Men and to use her powers to help the world. Ororo accepted his offer and joined the team under the alias of Storm. She quickly become one of core member of the X-Men and a well known member in the superhero community. Storm would also become romantically involved with the superhero Black Panther, who she had met in her childhood whilst visiting Wakanda. In the Mod Storm was first added to the mod in version 4.3, alongside many other members of the X-Men. Her costume can be crafted in the Hero-Maker and worn by the player to access her powers. These include Speed 3, Strength 3, Acrobatics 2 and Flight. Storm will also be able to manipulate the weather, allowing the player to either conjure a thunderstorm (Suit Ability 2 Key when clear) or clear the weather completely (Suit Ability 3 Key). She can also conjure lightning strikes (Suit Ability 2 Key during a storm) or full storms (Suit Ability 1 Key). Storm is also immune to Fall Damage and is granted Fire Resistance. Crafting To craft Storm's costume, you will need: *10 Black Cloth *8 Lightning Stone Blocks *7 Quartz Blocks *2 Gold Blocks *1 Brown Cloth *1 Mutant Gene Storm Head Recipe.png|Storm's Head Recipe Storm Chestpiece Recipe.png|Storm's Chestpiece Recipe Storm Leggings Recipe.png|Storm's Leggings Recipe Storm Boots Recipe.png|Storm's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Mutants Category:Wakanda